Since skate boots are generally more durable than skate blades, it is known to provide skates with steel blades detachably received within a holder of the skate, such that the blades can be replaced when worn out or damaged. However, existing attachment mechanisms for the blades can be difficult to actuate, be difficult to access by a user, and/or require the use of tools to remove and replace the blade.